


病房礼仪

by Yening



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HE, M/M, 但其实大家都很健康, 医患AU, 医生佐久早, 宫•不擅长应对生病•侑, 提及死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yening/pseuds/Yening
Summary: 佐久早当医生三年了，他早已养成习惯：诊断病人，治疗病人，然后接手下一个。他从不留恋，也不和病人建立任何长久的关系，做医生的可没这时间。但他最近的阑尾炎患者——宫侑——似乎一心想让他印象深刻。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	病房礼仪

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedside Manner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574967) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



佐久早总会花很多时间洗手。孩提时期，他的母亲经常提醒他要洗手，她还会站在浴室门口，确保佐久早洗干净了。进入青春期后，他轻微染上了母亲的疑病症，能感觉到细菌在手指间爬行，尽管指间没有任何东西。

现在，他频繁地洗手是因为工作需要，如果每天洗手少于四十次，他就会很危险。

“医生，这是710号病房的病历，”护士递给他一块写字夹板，“我会和外科医生确认一下，看他们什么时候能给病人动手术。”

那不是护士的工作，但佐久早没有与她争辩。他很久以前就明白，护士比大多数医生更懂治疗，特别是清水洁子。如果她说710号房的病人需要动手术，那就一定需要。

“谢谢。”他擦干手，接过写字夹板，浏览病人的资料。

男性，29岁，主诉：右下腹剧痛，轻度发热，寒战，恶心，呕吐。稍有眼力的急诊室医生在病人被转到这层之前，给他做了CT扫描。尽管没有必要，佐久早还是扫了眼CT报告。在看报告前，他就判断出了病症，CT结果只是让他更确定自己的判断。佐久早把夹板夹在腋下，礼貌地向等候于水槽旁的勤杂工点了点头。他沿着走廊，走过护士站。这层楼有40间病房，经过时他故意不看进任何一间。一旦和病人对视，他们就会问个不停，佐久早没时间解答。在接下来的两个小时里，他是这层楼唯一的主治医生。

710号病房在拐角处，靠近白色瓷砖走廊的尽头。门半开着，佐久早敲了一下门，推开走了进去。

病人没注意到他。

“跟你说过了，没事的！”他躺在病床上，四肢张开，一条腿搁在一叠床单上，连体病号服的下摆堆在臀部，佐久早暗自庆幸病人里面还穿了条裤子。“我又不是要死了。”

佐久早环顾病房，以为自己看漏了谁，但房内没别人了。他再次检查了病历，没有发现任何精神方面的记录。如果病人会产生幻觉，或有妄想症，他们可能需要采取别的治疗手段。

“不行，傻子，坐新干线也得四小时，不准过来。”

佐久早后退一步，也许他拿错病历了。

病人翻了个白眼，扭头看到了站在走廊的佐久早。“啊！”他坐了起来，皱了皱眉头，又倒了下去。手机从他肩上滑落，落到床单上。“嘿，对不起，让我……”他伸手拿起手机，“过会儿再打给你，这里有人。我不知道，可能是医生吧，他穿着白大褂。你是医生吧？”

“对，”佐久早语调平平地回答道，“我是医生。”

“是医生，”病人重复道。佐久早又看了一眼病历，病人名叫宫侑。“我已经说了会再打给你。不要上新干线，阿治，我说真的。不，也不要给老妈打电话。再见。”

宫侑把电话扔到一边，靠在枕头上坐得更直了。他用双手撑起自己，努力不露出痛苦的神情，但佐久早还是看出来了。“对不起，在和我弟弟吵架。”

“看出来了，”佐久早又把目光转回病历上，免得继续和宫侑对视，“姓名和生日？”

宫侑回答了，佐久早又翻了一页。

“现在有多疼？从一分到十分。”

宫侑耸耸肩：“还行，大概四分？”

他故意说轻了，实际可能是七分。

佐久早走了过去，把写字板放在床脚。触碰病人是这份工作里最让他受不了的一环，但至少宫侑没有传染病。但他的病情比传染病要糟。“把衣服掀起来，”佐久早戴上一副新的乳胶手套，“我要按一下你的肚子”

宫侑拽着病号服的下摆：“楼下那个医生已经按过了，还得再来一次吗？”

“再来一次又有什么关系？很疼吗？”

宫侑犹豫了一下：“倒也不会。”

这人很不会说谎。

“照做就是了，”佐久早走到床边。他顿了顿，想起自己因对病人态度不好而被主任训斥，又补充道，“只要一分钟。”

宫侑不情愿地拉起病号服。他的腹部平坦，肌肉发达。佐久早已经看到了他运动裤腿上的队徽，不然他可能会猜这是名运动员。所以宫侑才会不自在，像他这样的人不常来医院。

“我会轻轻地按，”佐久早说道，戴着手套碰了碰宫侑的侧腰，“疼了就告诉我。”

宫侑点点头，咬着下唇。

佐久早的手向下滑去，到了肚脐附近，又靠近他的肋骨。什么反应也没有。他继续向下，轻按了一下——

“行了就是那里。”宫侑拼命向后靠在枕头上，仿佛想躲开佐久早的手。他用力咬着下唇，眼睛痛得发亮。

“疼痛指数，一到十，”佐久早开口道。

“七。好吧大概八。”

看来是 **十** 。

佐久早后退一步，脱下手套：“阑尾炎。”

宫侑朝他眨了眨眼：“哦，我听说了。好事还是坏事？”

“你现在医院，所以大概不是什么好事，”佐久早回答道。

“对我知道，但……它会自己好的吧？”宫侑重新穿好病号服，皮肤因发烧而发红。“我就只需要等它好。我也是这么跟队友说的，可他们就是不听。比赛时教练注意到了，在第二局他叫我下场，说我必须去医院，然后——”

“等等，”佐久早拿起夹板。但不需要这么做，因为他还记得入院日期。“你就这样打了场比赛？今天？”

“半场，”宫侑不情愿地说道，仿佛因疼痛而不被准许打球让他很痛苦。“我可以撑完全场的。我发挥得不算最好，但也还行。”

工作了三年，佐久早几乎不会再想抽病人耳光，但现在他又想了。“你是傻子吗？”

“那比赛很重要！”宫侑强调道，好像这是正当理由。“我们上次输给了猎鹰队，阿兰一直提起这件事，我们必须赢回来。”他稍稍泄了气，拼命忍住又一次畏缩。“但翔阳不肯告诉我最后的比分，说明我们输了。”

佐久早不知道他在说什么，但这证实了他刚才的疑问，宫侑确实很傻。

“如果你没有来医院，你的阑尾可能会破裂，”佐久早说道，“你差点会因此丧命。”

宫侑依然皱着眉：“对，但，我还活着。”

 **病房礼仪。** 佐久早像念咒语一样反复在心里念叨。 **病房礼仪，病房礼仪，病房礼仪。**

“或许下次吧。”这是佐久早能想出的安慰人的话，但说出口他才意识到，宫侑可以把这话理解成下次就死了，而不是下次就能赢。不过他好像没有被冒犯到，所以佐久早也没有解释。“不过你入院及时，动个小手术就行了——”

“停，等等。”宫侑又坐了起来，虽然他痛得咬紧牙。“什么意思，手术？”

佐久早应该找个实习生来告知病人的。“小手术而已，不必担心。”

“可是你说过只要我等它自己好！”

“我没说过，是你说的，而你判断错了。”

“扯淡，我没时间——”

“你是不是忘了我说过阑尾会破裂，你可能会死？”佐久早打断他，“我怀疑你也没有时间等它破裂。必须手术。”传呼机响了，他看了看新留言。“明早第一件事就是做手术，外科那边七点钟有空缺的手术室。”他翻了几页病历，写下点东西。他把笔塞回口袋，宫侑仍盯着他，双唇微张。

他眼中仍闪着疼痛，但还有别的东西。

“在那之前，外科医生会跟你解释，”佐久早把夹板重新放回腋下，他的任务结束了。“他会告知手术过程和恢复时间。”

“你不给我做手术吗？”

**病房礼仪，病房礼仪，病房礼仪……**

“我只是医生，”佐久早着重强调最后两个字，“不是外科的。我不想切开任何人。”

他完全不该加上最后那句。

宫侑撑着右侧的腰，慢慢地靠近床边，有点惊慌失措；“有人要 **切开我** ？”

佐久早深吸一口气：“只是很小的切口，他们可能会做腹腔镜阑尾切除术。微创而已，几乎不会留疤。”

宫侑攥紧拳头：“什么意思？下周六有场比赛，我一定要参加。马上就是锦标赛了，我得参加大量训练才能——”

“恢复时间通常是三到四周，”佐久早说道，“在那之前你什么也做不了，接受现实吧。在痊愈前勉强自己只会让病情恶化，你只会错过更多的训练和比赛。”

宫侑想靠得更近，但贴在左臂弯处的静脉注射管把他拉住了，他又坐回去了。“但我……真的 **没时间** 。”

佐久早盯着宫侑。尽管发烧让他皮肤泛红，但仍可以看出他脸色苍白。他的眼神有些空洞，淡金色的头发垂到额头上。他和佐久早见过的大多数病人一样，生着病，不高兴，还拒绝接受现实。

“我让护士再给你拿些止痛药。”

“我不需要——”

“不要和我争，”佐久早站在门口，回头看了他一眼。“忍受不必要的痛苦并不意味着你很勇敢，反而只能说明你又蠢又固执。记得吃药。”

宫侑皱着眉，无精打采地往后一靠，但没有争辩，这大概是他表示同意的方式。

佐久早最后看了他一眼，关上房门，继续今日的工作。

有段时间，佐久早忘了宫侑。病人太多，要做的事也太多，数不清的名字和面孔消失在混乱的日常里。佐久早一直很忙，他只能在某件事上花一两分钟，接着还得处理别的事。

但他拐了个弯，差点撞上宫侑。

佐久早踉跄地后退了几步。宫侑一动不动，可能因为太痛了，他没法快速做出反应。他冲着佐久早勉强一笑。

“你在这儿啊，我一直在找你。”宫侑踩着名牌鞋，举着输液袋，像是病号服的配饰。“我以为你还会回来看看我是不是还活着，但你一直没回来。”

佐久早紧盯着宫侑，再次考虑是否要让他们给宫侑做点精神检查。“床上有个按钮，你可以呼叫护士。”

“我知道，但你不是护士吧，医生[1]？”宫侑盯着佐久早前胸，佐久早不知道他在找什么。宫侑接着问道，“你叫什么？你都没做自我介绍。”

佐久早低头看了一眼自己，虽然他知道大褂上没写姓名。“佐久早圣臣。”

“佐久早医生，”宫侑重复道。他的嘴角向上翘得更高，笑意几乎要到眼里了。“我叫侑。”

“我知道。”

“想来也是。”

“回房去，好好躺在床上，”佐久早说道。他看了一眼手中的夹板，他突然记不起自己要去哪里。“到处乱跑只会让你的病情恶化。”

“管他恶不恶化，反正都要做手术了，”宫侑一边说一边扭曲着脸。

“对那些不听医生劝告的病人，医院有额外的措施。”佐久早的语调没有任何起伏。

“听起来好变态。”

佐久早眯起眼，转身朝相反的方向走去，虽然这不是去——他又看了看夹板——732号病房的路。

“喂，我开玩笑的，等等。”宫侑挣扎地跟上他的脚步，右臂紧紧地抵住侧腰。他略微弯着腰，但还是比躺在病床上的样子要高。“你什么时候才会来我这里？”

佐久早不情愿地停了下来，他不能让病人因追赶他而受伤。“明天，在你出院前。”

“就这样？”

“我会做最后一次检查，确保你术后的恢复没问题，之后值班护士会照顾你。”

“但你是我的医生，”宫侑说道。

“所以？”

“我需要你的帮助，难道你不关心自己的病人吗？”

这问题很刁钻，佐久早不知如何回答才不会显得无礼。最后他问道：“你想我做什么？”

宫侑想把手伸进口袋里，但病号服太长了。他好不容易掏出手机，拿着手机说道：“我的手机没电了，我可以借用你的充电器吗？”

佐久早的病人问过很多愚蠢的问题，但这个问题让他猝不及防：“什么？”

“我的手机，”宫侑一字一句地说道，似乎这样能让佐久早听明白。“比赛前我没充电，所以没电了。我得给我弟弟打个电话，那个白痴可能已经在东京了。”

“房间里有电话，”佐久早回答道，“你可以用那个。”

宫侑翻了个白眼，仿佛佐久早是傻瓜。“不行，医生，我记不住他的号码。他几个月前换了号码，我没记住。我只记得我妈的，但如果我打给她，她就会知道出事了。她很容易焦虑，在我手术完回家前，我不想让她知道我病了。”

有很多种方式可以回应，但佐久早选了最不对的那种：“不要那样叫我。”

宫侑扬起眉毛，他脸色苍白。烧一定退了。“嗯？”

“‘医生’这两个字在你嘴里听起来很讽刺。”一位路过的护士好奇地看了他们一眼。“我没有充电器。”

“我知道你认为自己很聪明，因为你是医生，”宫侑说道，“但我不傻，医生。佐久早。随便了。我们的手机是一样的，你之前进我病房的时候我看到了。你肯定有充电器，借给我吧。”

“我不——”

“我知道你不在乎我，”宫侑接着说道。他看起来只是随意地靠在墙上，但是他的表情出卖了他。如果不靠着墙，他可能会摔倒在地。“你每天都有很多病人，我理解的，但我真的需要打电话给我弟弟。我不会偷走，我一定会还给你。就……拜托了。”

佐久早用写字夹板翘了翘大腿外侧。他大可叫来保安，让他们护送宫侑回房。刚刚提到的额外措施只是唬宫侑的，但如果能有人守在他门外，至少能阻止他在无人监视的情况下四处走动。

宫侑紧皱着眉头，依然咬着牙，肩膀略微耸起。

“如果你能答应我回到房间去，躺到床上，再也不出来走动，我就给你充电器，”佐久早一边说，一边痛恨自己。

宫侑的微笑很虚弱，但也很真诚。“好，好，没问题，谢谢。”

“如果你不听我的，我就把你的手机扔出去。”

宫侑哼了一声。“知道了。谢谢你，医生。佐久早。我现在就……”他用大拇指指了指身后的走廊，转身要走。

“你的病房在那边，”佐久早指着另一边。

“哦，对。”宫侑换了个方向，冲着佐久早虚弱一笑，然后离开了。

佐久早差点就想陪宫侑回去，以确保他能找到路且不伤到自己，但又觉得宫侑倔强得不会在走廊上晕倒。他再一次看了看手里的夹板，走进732号病房。

佐久早一闲下来就回到了710号病房。如果再拖下去，他担心宫侑会不耐烦地再来找他。他不希望和院长解释，为什么病人会在到处寻找负责医生的途中从楼梯上摔下来并摔断腿。

宫侑遵守了诺言，躺在床上，似乎睡着了。但当佐久早慢慢走近是，他半睁着眼。

“啊，”宫侑嘟囔着，“你来了。”

佐久早递给他充电器和充电线：“给。”

宫侑刚想接过，却又把手缩回去。“你能……帮我插上吗？我够不着那东西。”他指了指那“东西”——离他最近的插座。

佐久早漠然地看着他。

“拜托了，”宫侑说道。他眨了眨眼，闭了好一会儿才重新睁开，他直视着佐久早。“我要做手术了，对我好点。”

半小时前，佐久早还在走廊上见过他，但现在宫侑的病情似乎恶化了，大概是带病打比赛时的过度劳累开始侵蚀他的身体了。佐久早打算再让护士给他拿点药。

他把插头插进插座，把线递给宫侑，后者笨手笨脚地把线插进手机里。宫侑冲他笑了笑，眼里有雾气。“谢谢你，佐久早，你也没那么坏。”

“如果你没还我，我就在你的医疗账单上再加一条，”佐久早说道。

宫侑轻哼了一声：“会还给你的，我又不会去别的地方。”

佐久早又看了他一眼，调整了一下输液袋，转身离开。

“佐久早，”身后传来床单的摩挲声，“你能再来看我吗？”

佐久早没回头：“为什么？”

“我不知道，但这让我感觉好多了。拜托了？”

佐久早没有看向宫侑，他做不到，因为他开始同情宫侑了。这简直荒谬，他接手过比宫侑病得更重的病人，却毫无感觉。拥有超然淡漠的态度才能成为好医生。

然而，佐久早没有礼貌地拒绝：“我会回来拿充电器的。”

宫侑在微笑。佐久早没回头，但他就是知道。“好，谢谢，佐久早。”

佐久早走出病房，轻轻关上了门。他后悔不让宫侑叫他“医生”，不管听起来多么讽刺。

他摇了摇头，离开了710号房，继续工作。

他本打算等到下班再找宫侑要充电器，但两个小时后，他在最后一次休息时经过710号病房，他站在门口。门开了条缝，佐久早清楚地记得自己关了门。他想知道宫侑是不是又走出来了，他小心翼翼地推开门，听到里面有声音，便停了下来。

“——三十分钟，如果我能再打完一局——”

“闭嘴，阿侑，你根本不该上场，你明知自己病了。我以为你现在学会照顾自己了，有点成年人的样子行吗。”

“去你的。”宫侑听起来比刚才有力气，但与他弟弟相比，还是虚弱了许多。“我以为只是消化不良什么的，我怎么知道。我确实感觉越来越不舒服了，我打算比赛结束后就去医院，我只是……我们必须赢下那场。”

“对，但球队需要你在接下来的赛季里保持健康，白痴。”咔嚓。可能是床边的椅子发出的声音。“如果你的阑尾破裂，你就会错过更多比赛，就要接受更严重的手术。”

“你怎么知——”

“在路上谷歌了一下，毕竟要坐那么久的车。”

“我恨你。”

“最好是。”

佐久早推开门，走进病房，两个宫都看向他。他们长得如此相像，吓了他一跳。

“你来了！”宫——生病的那个，侑——似乎很高兴，他仍躺在床上，头发向后梳着。被子堆在一旁，他应该觉得太热了。“这是我弟弟，治。阿治，这是佐久早医生，就是我跟你说的那个刻薄医生。”

另一个宫——治——对着佐久早扬起眉毛。“因为你太爱抱怨了，换做是我，我也会很刻薄。”

“闭嘴，阿治。”

“我来拿充电器，”佐久早点头示意仍插在墙上的插头。

“哦，对。”宫侑试着去拿，但没够到。他巧妙地掩饰痛苦的神情，但佐久早看得出来，显然宫治也看得出来。

“给。”宫治从吱吱作响的椅子上站起来，从墙上拔下插头，递给佐久早。佐久早接过后，宫治又说道，“谢谢你照顾他，对不起他一定很烦人。”

“阿治，闭嘴！”

“不客气，”佐久早说道，他把充电线绕在手上。“如果他不勉强自己的话，手术后应该很快就会恢复。他得给自己放个假。”

“没事，”宫治回答道。他和宫侑长得一模一样，但除此之外都和宫侑大不相同。他更冷静，显然也更讲道理。“我会看好他的。”

“喂，我还在这儿呢！”宫侑抱怨道，“我能照顾好自己。”

“你显然不能，白痴，”宫治说道，“如果让你自己来，你早就死在某个排球场上了。”

“我没——”

“我还有别的事要做，”佐久早想从这场不可避免的争执中脱身，“如果有需要，可以叫护士。”

“等等！”佐久早走到门口时，宫侑叫住了他，“你什么时候下班？”

“快了。”

“你还会过来吗，还是——”

没等宫侑说完，佐久早就走出了病房。他把卷好了的充电线塞进口袋，在宫兄弟叫住他之前，就快步走开了。他已经花了过多的时间与宫侑接触，比正常医患交谈的时间都多。并非佐久早不关心病人，只是过分关心病人会很危险。总有人死在医院，这不可避免，他不能在病人身上投入过多的感情。当然，他希望他们都活下去，并尽其所能让他们活下去，但有时病人还是死了。如果佐久早对某个病人过分投入感情，他会很痛苦。

宫侑死于手术的风险非常低，低到几乎为零，但这不意味着佐久早就该更喜欢他。这种情感毫无意义。手术完成后，宫侑就出院了，他们再也不会想起对方。假使一年后，宫侑碰巧因另一种疾病而再次出现，他们也不会记得对方。这就是现实。

明天手术后，佐久早会再一次到宫侑病房里，签署出院文件。到那时，他会说，“祝你好运，希望近期内不会再见到你”，这也是他对其他病人说的话，然后一切就结束了。

今天晚上，佐久早八点就下班了。他写好了文书报告，为接班的医生安排好了一切。他脱下白大褂。

佐久早应该像平常那样直接走出医院，但他走向710号病房，走一步后悔一步。

他没有敲门。宫侑大概睡着了。佐久早希望他睡着了，这样他就可以悄悄离开，假装没有来过。

他慢慢推开门。比刚才安静多了。宫治大概已经走了，探视时间到晚上八点为止，医院也因此常与患者家属发生争执。病房内寂静无声，佐久早断定宫侑睡着了。

他退了出去，正要关门，却听见一声响亮的、湿漉漉的抽噎声。

佐久早应该离开，这不是他该处理的。他下班了，他应该离开，他用不着——

他推开门，轻轻走了进去。宫侑蜷起身子，裹在洁白的被子里，侧身背对着门躺着。他发出低沉的声音，又吸了吸鼻子，举起手擦了擦脸。

“宫？”

宫侑僵住了。他慢慢扭头看向佐久早，眼睛湿漉漉的。

“更疼了吗？”佐久早问道。他走近些，伸手握住宫侑的手腕，检查脉搏。“如果有需要，我可以增加止痛药的剂量。如果你觉得病情更严重了，我们可能得再做一次扫描，以确保阑尾没有破裂。症状有哪些变化？心率很正常，我来给你量体温——”

“我没事，”宫侑嘟囔着，脸埋在枕头里。“没觉得有什么变化，我什么也不需要。”

佐久早低头看着他：“那你怎么了？”

宫侑把被子拉得更高，遮住了半张脸。他吸了吸鼻子：“没事。”

佐久早不常感到无助，但他现在感到无助。他环视病房，似乎想找出宫侑不舒服的原因，但什么也没有发现。他毫无目的地检查了输液袋，而后又看向宫侑。“如果你不告诉我怎么了，我就帮不了你，我不是你肚子里的蛔虫。”

“我没事。”

“那你为什么——”

“我没哭。”

佐久早叹了口气。他讨厌固执的病人，这类病人很麻烦。他离开病床，但没有离开病房，而是从架子上拿了一盒纸巾。他把纸巾放在床上，抱着双臂等宫侑开口。宫侑从被子里伸出手，抽了一张纸。他没说谢谢，佐久早也没觉得他会说。

“你弟弟走了，”佐久早说道。

“对，”宫侑擤了擤鼻子，那声音听起来很恶心。“他订了酒店，明天早上会过来看我死了没。”

宫侑的口气相当漫不经心，佐久早差点以为他在开玩笑。

只是差点。

佐久早坐在之前宫治坐过的椅子上，椅子嘎吱作响。“你不会死在手术台上的，宫。这是最普通的手术，风险极低。”

宫侑没回答他，只是伸手又抽了张纸擦了擦眼。

“在我印象里，上一个死于阑尾切除术的是一位76岁的老妇人，”佐久早说道，“但那是因为她还有其他疾病。你还年轻，你很健康，手术后你很快就能康复。一个月之后，你就会觉得自己现在担心这种事完全没必要。”

“或许吧，”宫侑咕哝着。

佐久早叹了口气，往椅背上一靠，他实在不会安慰人。“给你做手术的那个医生非常优秀，读书时他是班里的尖子生，现在已经是东京最好的外科医生了。”佐久早顿了顿，不必要地补充道，“我们是表兄弟，我知道他很出色。”

宫侑说了些什么，但听起来不像是完整的句子。佐久早没催他，只是安静地等着。

宫侑抬起头看了看佐久早，又躺了回去。“我基本不生病，”他平静地开口道，“高中时有过几次感冒，几年前得过流感，但也就仅此而已。我不常来医院，也不需要来医院。但如果……”他犹豫了一下，咽了口唾沫，“但如果这次是第一张多米诺骨牌呢？如果从这之后我一直生病怎么办？我会错过训练，在比赛中发挥得很差，会被教练赶出球队。到时我怎么办？我什么都不会，只会打排球。我只能流落街头，然后饿死。”

“我觉得你弟弟不会让你横死街头。”

“那不是重点。”

“我知道，”佐久早看着闷闷不乐的宫侑。尽管身体虚弱、脸色苍白，宫侑还是很英俊，他看起来既像又不像他弟弟。“你入院的时候，他们还检查了你身体的其他方面。你很健康，宫。但不管多会照顾自己，人难免会生病。只要能花点时间疗养，你就不会有事。”

“我从没打过麻醉，”宫侑说道，“要是我过敏怎么办？”

佐久早翻了个白眼：“你不会过敏。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我是医生。”

宫侑的脸埋在枕头里，他哼了一声，听起来像是在笑。“哦，好吧。”

“没事的，我保证。”佐久早从未给病人做出过任何承诺，尤其是这种承诺，但他感觉宫侑需要听到这种承诺。

宫侑又抽出一张纸，但只是把它攥在手里。他茫然地盯着纸巾：“你什么时候下班？”

佐久早看了看表。八点十五分。他现在本该出了楼，走在回家的路上。他瞥了一眼宫侑：“九点，今天院里有点事。我可以陪你到九点，如果你想的话。”

宫侑笑了：“好啊。谢谢你，佐久早。”

第二天，佐久早上早班，他从七点半开始上班。但他七点就到了，宫侑七点会进手术室。佐久早原以为在进手术室前会有时间跟他说两句。通常，手术会比约定的晚至少半小时开始，但今天他们很准时。这没什么，佐久早不需要见到宫侑。

他在手术室门口站了很长时间，他看不见里面的情况。佐久早为自己的愚蠢生气，他乘电梯上了七楼。在电梯里，他给古森发了条短信，让他在手术完成后，告诉他切除阑尾的患者的情况。这行为实在荒谬，但他控制不住自己。

宫侑当然会没事，昨晚佐久早就是这么向他保证的。这手术很简单，很基础，很容易。

接下来一小时里，佐久早都在巡视病房，他看了十二次手表。佐久早翻阅了几张病历，跟进之前的病人的情况，还与昨晚他下班后新到的病人聊了聊。接着他走到了710号病房，尽管他知道宫侑不在里面。

宫侑确实不在，但另一个宫在。

宫治从出神的状态中清醒过来，他眨了眨眼：“嘿。阿侑出来了吗？”

“没，他还在做手术，”佐久早又看了看手机。没有消息。

“这……正常吗？感觉已经过去很久了。”宫治不舒服地动了动身子，椅子吱吱作响。

“很正常。如果出了差错，他们会通知我的。”这话半真半假，佐久早确实会接到通知，但是在手术结束之后。“他随时都有可能出来。”

宫治点了点头：“好，谢谢。”

佐久早点头回应，去了隔壁房间。他试着回忆自己上一次主动与病人家属交谈是什么时候，但想不起来。他总是尽可能避免这类对话，他不擅长安慰人。

佐久早叹了口气，敲了敲走廊尽头的房门，走了进去。

约莫半小时后，佐久早的手机响了。他很想看看是不是古森的短信，但不得不暂时无视它。他正好在和一位新病人解释其糖尿病的诊断，撇去病房礼仪不谈，佐久早还没有无礼到当着病人的面看手机。

几分钟后，他结束了谈话，掏出手机走到走廊。是古森发来的短信。

_刚结束，很顺利。怎么了？_

佐久早没回，因为不知道怎么回。他不该对宫侑这么上心，宫侑只是无数病人之一。仅仅因为他很有魅力，因为他长得帅气，因为他对着佐久早微笑时眼里闪着光……

佐久早把手机放回口袋，走向下一个病房。他没时间想这些。

但他有时间每隔十五分钟就路过710号病房，看看宫侑是否从手术室回来了。佐久早知道没这么快。宫侑会先在恢复室接受检查，直到他的生命体征恢复稳定，并对外界的刺激有反应。他什么时候能回来，取决于麻醉药的药效。

佐久早又看了几次表。

终于，在第五次经过710号病房时，房里不止有宫治。

佐久早不假思索地推开门。他站在门口，听宫侑用低沉的声音抱怨。

“……在我体内到处乱戳，好奇怪的感觉。他们好像……从我体内拿走了什么东西。阿治，他们拿走那东西干嘛？他们把那东西放在罐子里了吗？”

佐久早无声地笑了。他控制不住自己。

“对，是放进罐子里了，”宫治回答道，声音里带着笑意。“然后他们会检查分析，找出你这么蠢的原因。”

“喂！对我好点，我刚做了手术。我差点就死了。”

“你不会死的，”佐久早开口道，他走向病床。宫侑惺忪地对他微笑，佐久早拒绝承认内心的雀跃。“我已经告诉过你了。”

“对，但医生有时也会出错。”宫侑的眼皮很沉，笑容也比昨天的消沉，但总的来说，他看起来挺好的。

“我不出错。”

宫侑的笑意更浓了：“大概吧。这次你倒是没错，我现在觉得挺好。”

“因为麻醉还没退，”佐久早解释道。他看了一眼床边的屏幕，宫侑的脉搏跳动看起来很正常。保险起见，他还是握住了宫侑的手腕，检查他的心跳。“等麻醉过去，你就会不舒服了，但注意点就没事。”

“注意点，”宫治怀疑地重复道，“他这辈子就没有注意过。”

“那他接下来必须注意点了，”佐久早说道。他满意地放下宫侑的手腕，直视宫侑。“如果你勉强自己，你只会错过更多训练和比赛。出院前我会给你一些指示，如果你完全照做，很快就能回球场了。”

“好，好，我会注意的。”宫侑的头靠在枕头上，眼睛半闭着，但脸上仍挂着微笑。“谢谢你，佐久早，谢谢你照顾我。”

“我是你的医生，这是我的工作。”

“对，但你对我真的很好。”宫侑闭上眼，再次睁开，“我当时害怕，然后你帮了我。谢谢你。”

“不客气。”佐久早瞥了一眼宫治，而后又看向宫侑。“好好休息，一会儿再来看你。如果你恢复得快，今晚就能出院了。有什么需要就按那个按钮。”

“知道啦——”宫侑拖着长音，“拜拜。”

佐久早最后看了他一眼，又检查了一下屏幕上的生命体征，离开了病房。

为了保险起见，佐久早差点想让宫侑留院观察一夜。但他的生命体征很正常，也没有任何意外的疼痛。麻醉消退后，宫侑就像昨天那样精力充沛。

“你来了好几次了，”宫侑说道。这是佐久早第五次来他病房。“我该不安吗？你觉得我有生命危险吗？”

“我是你的医生，这是例行检查。”

“好吧。”宫侑笑容迷人，但又令人烦躁。他在床上动了动，皱了下眉。“我没有讽刺的意思啊。你很好相处。”

宫治坐在床边的椅子上，他翻了个白眼。

“是吗，但你不太好相处，”佐久早回答道，“我迫不及待想赶你出院。”

宫侑笑了，一点也不相信佐久早的话。

晚上六点半，佐久早签署了宫侑的出院文件。确定宫侑要出院后，宫治离开了病房。他得叫辆车，前往宾馆。更重要的是，他得打电话给他们的母亲，她还不知道宫侑动手术了。宫侑翻阅着文件，佐久早坐在他床边的椅子上，一边整理文件，一边叮嘱宫侑，并告诉他可能的不适。

“至少三周，或者三周以上，都不要想着参加训练，”佐久早提醒他，“你得先让那边的医生给你开批准。”

“为什么？”宫侑问道。他最后翻了一遍，把文件放在一边。“你不能给我开吗？”

“我猜你不住在东京。”

“不在，现在在大阪。我的队伍在大阪。”

“所以我不能。”佐久早向后靠在椅子上。手机响了，他看了看，确定不是什么重要的事。过去几分钟没有人呼他，看来他还有点时间。

“我经常旅行，”宫侑说道，“再来一次东京也无妨。”

“你这是在浪费时间，宫。”

“我不觉得。”

佐久早没有和他争下去，跟宫侑这样的人争辩毫无意义，而且他也不介意再见宫侑一次。

“如果我有问题怎么办？”宫侑一边问，一边收拾好各类文件，递给佐久早。“这信息量太大了，我看得头晕。”

“那就联系当地的医院，”佐久早回答道，“会有人帮你的。”

“我不要 **别人** 帮我，”宫侑说道。他又坐了起来，皱着眉头。他看起来已经比昨天好多了，但佐久早知道这是止痛药和良好精神状态的功劳。出院后，他可能整晚都会抱怨很疼，佐久早希望明早宫治不会把他掐死。“我不相信 **别人** 。如果只有你能回答我的问题怎么办？”

“很多医生都很熟悉阑尾炎，”佐久早说道，“他们都能回——”

“胡说，”宫侑打断了他，似笑非笑。落日的余晖透过窗户洒进房间，他淡褐色的瞳孔几乎变成了金色。“有很多问题只有你能回答。等我下次来东京，想一起吃顿饭吗？”

佐久早缓缓吐出口气。这是他没有料到的。“我觉得药物让你开始幻想了。”

宫侑气息不稳，如果不是怕扯到伤口，他可能会笑出声来。“不，我知道自己在说什么。”他把文件推给佐久早，“我觉得你应该把手机号码留给我，以防我还有类似的问题。”

佐久早看着这些文件，文件边缘已经被宫侑揉皱了。佐久早没有细思不该答应的理由，他从口袋里掏出笔。“我觉得这是负责的专业人士该做的事。”

“对，”宫侑说道，微笑着看着佐久早在某页纸的顶部写下电话号码，“没错。”

佐久早勾了勾嘴角。

宫治冲回病房，有点笨拙地推着轮椅。“有个护士给了我这个，他们说会推你下楼，但我说可以我来。你觉得我们能找到人比赛下楼吗？”

宫侑大笑起来，紧接着又皱起眉头，压着右侧的腰。“我觉得可以，这附近有很多坐轮椅的老人，我们可以打败他们。”

“选另一层，”佐久早站了起来，“不要打扰我的病人。”

“好的好的，”宫侑朝他咧嘴一笑，“还有别的事吗，佐久早？”

当然还有，但考虑到当下的对话，佐久早说道：“没事了，你可以走了。换回你的衣服，把病号服放在床上，会有人来整理的。”通常，他对病人说的最后一句话是， _“如果有什么问题，打电话到医院”_ ，但这次他说的是，“如果有需要，打电话给我”。

“我会的，”宫侑说道，这听起来像是一个承诺。“谢谢你让我活着。”

“是啊，谢谢你，”宫治讽刺地说道，但佐久早知道他是真心的。

“不客气。照顾好自己，侑。”

宫兄弟对他说了声“再见”，佐久早绕过轮椅，走出病房。

通常，出院是他最后一次见到病人，除非病人有并发症，或是得了新病。佐久早完全不觉得宫侑会有并发症，而且从他的健康史来看，在未来一段时间内，宫侑也不会生病。

但佐久早还是觉得——还是 **希望** ——能很快再见到宫侑。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 这里的“医生”其实是日语里的那个敬语（sensei/「先生」）。我和身边的朋友讨论过这个问题，但好像确实没有对应的中文。就勉强译成“医生”吧，虽然我总觉得这个译法不够到位。


End file.
